The Only Exception
by MorganElizabeth959
Summary: Kanda and Allen are sent out on a mission by themselves, but it isn't what it's suppose to be. What happens when one question leads to something more? Songfic. KandaXAllen


When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry

And curse at the wind

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

_Where is that stupid moyashi? _Kanda thought as he marched around the deserted town. He had been sent out on a mission with Allen to investigate the presence of an innocence. But with Kanda, that wasn't the reason he was there. Komui had told Kanda to watch Allen, to watch if any signs of the 14th showed. It pissed Kanda off that they didn't trust him.

"Kanda! Sorry I'm late!" Kanda turned around and saw the white haired boy running towards him.

"It's fine. Now let's go."

"You're mean! No 'hello Allen'?"

"Hello _moyashi_."

"It's ALLEN!" The cursed boy pouted. Kanda looked at him and sighed. The Japanese man walked off and Allen followed like a puppy. Kanda would glance at Allen every few minutes and noticed how much he had changed since he first met him.

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day that I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

"Kanda, why are you glancing at me? You know I can see it, right?" Allen cocked his head to the side. A little bit of blush spread across the Japanese man's face.

"N-no reason. Pay attention! We could be attacked at any time!"

"Sorry!" Kanda loved the way he got angry when they fought. As they walked, the silence grew. Allen would look at Kanda from the corner's of his eyes and blush. The older teen tried to ignore it.

"Kanda, can I ask you a question?"

"What moyashi?"

"It's Allen! And, I wanted to know if you've ever been in love?"

But darling, you are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

Kanda stopped walking when he heard the young teen ask him..._that._ Allen just stared at him, waiting for the answer.

"..."

"That's not an answer Kanda!"

"...Yes, I have...and am..." Kanda couldn't help but look away when he said that. He didn't want the moyashi to know how he felt.

"Really? Oh, is it Leenalee? Or do you like Lavi? That would be so funny!" Allen laughed. _How is that funny? _Kanda glared.

"That idiot rabbit? Hell no! And it's not Leenalee either!"

"Aw! Tell me!"

"Give it up moyashi! I don't love anybody!"Allen looked dumbfounded.

"But, you just said you did! You _do _love someone!"

"I would never tell you! Or anybody else!"

Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone

or keep a straight face

Kanda felt bad for yelling at Allen. He didn't mean too.

"Kanda! Behind you-" Before the young teen could finish his sentence, Allen charged at Kanda. At first, Kanda though he was being attacked, but then saw Allen strike at an Akuma, A level 3 Akuma. It had snuck up on them while they were arguing.

"Allen!" Kanda yelled as he charged at the Akuma, who was slamming Allen up against a wall. The older teen pulled out his Mugen and attacked down on the monster. The Akuma dropped Allen, who wasn't moving, and looked at Kanda.

"Allen? Get up, moyashi!" Kanda yelled as he attacked again. Suddenly, he felt like something had stabbed him through his left leg. He looked down and saw a claw from the Akuma through it. Kanda yelled in pain.

"_Kekekeke...I haven't killed exorcists in a while...but you two are no fun...one dead and on injured...boring..." _ The Akuma laughed as it walked towards Allen. _Dead? _

"Allen! Get up! Allen!" Kanda could only watch as the Akuma picked up Allen and stared at him.

"_What the hell?" _ The Akuma screamed. Kanda watched as Allen stood up for the first time and looked at the Akuma. But Kanda noticed this wasn't the Allen he knew.

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable distance

And up until now I had sworn that I'm content with loneliness

Because none of it was worth the risk

"Who's dead?" Allen said in a raspy voice. Kanda stood there, shocked. _The 14th has appeared? What about Allen? _ Kanda suddenly felt the claw release from his leg. Kanda stoop up, leaning on his Mugen and watched as Allen attacked the Akuma. It was as if it was as easy as squishing a bug. Allen killed it within seconds of awakening the 14th, Even though it was dead, he kept hitting it with all he had.

"Allen! Allen, stop!" Allen looked at Kanda and smiled. He walked towards him and laughed.

"Allen?"

"Who's that?" Kanda felt his heart stop. "_Who's that?"_

"G-give me Allen back! Allen isn't the 14th and he will never be!" Kanda yelled. The thing controlling Allen stopped walking and tilted his head.

"K-kanda?"

"Allen? Is that you-" Allen passed out before he could hear the rest of what Kanda yelled.

I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't let go of what's in front of me

I know your leaving me in the morning when you wake up

Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh

When Allen woke up, he saw Kanda, laying beside him, asleep. He tried to remember what happened, but couldn't. Why was Kanda bleeding and why did his head hurt? The young teen looked at the sleeping man beside him. _He's so beautiful when he sleeps..._ Allen thought.

",,,Allen..." Kanda mumbled. Allen blushed when he heard that.

"Kanda? Kanda wake up!"

"...Huh? What is it moyashi?" Allen glared.

"Can't you say my name for once?"

"Allen! There, happy?"

"No! You never answered my question! You know, about _love_!" Blush spread over Kanda's face.

"You really want to know? You know I hate everyone, especially that stupid rabbit, but..."

"But what?" Allen asked, wanting to know the answer badly. Kanda smirked and leaned over towards Allen. The younger teens face turned a bright red.

"You are the only exception." And with that he kissed Allen. His lips pressed gently onto Allen's, who didn't fight back.

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

When Kanda pulled away, he smiled. He had waited for a long time to tell Allen, but wasn't sure how he would react. He stared at the young teen's face, which was still red. It was cute. Kanda chuckled.

"Wha-what's so funny?" Allen yelled.

"Your face is all red moyashi!"

"Your mean Kanda! No wonder Lavi likes to pick on you!" Allen stuck his tongue out.

"It's...cute." And Kanda leaned in again, but his time, so did Allen. Kanda loved the taste of Allen's lips, they were sweet to him.

"You know, I refuse to let Lavi no about this...He would laugh..." Kanda mumbled. Allen giggled and smiled. He rested his head on Kanda's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You know, I never thought you cared for me. I've always liked you, but I thought it was useless to tell you..." Allen whispered.

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

The Japanese man blushed. He hadn't realized that the moyashi had felt like this the whole time. All he could do was embrace the cursed teen. Allen was startled by the hug, but eventually hugged back.

"You know, everyone thinks you're going to turn into the 14th..." Kanda sighed. He heard Allen gasp and then felt him cry on his shoulder.

"But you know what I think?" Allen lifter his head and looked into Kanda's eyes. The older teen wiped away Allen's tears. He realized he had never done this for anyone before, not even _him_*.

"I believe in you Allen. I always have and always will." Kanda said with a small smile. Allen blushed and hugged him even tighter. Kanda stroked the back of Allen's head to calm him down. He was still crying, but they weren't tears of sorrow,

"I love you Kanda..." Allen whispered.

"I love you, too, Allen..."

And I'm on my way to believing

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing

* * *

* _him _being Alma, from when they were kids :)


End file.
